Les Anges se déchaînent
by Camille-Miko
Summary: Que pense Heero à propos de Réléna ? Et si Duo se sacrifiait pour elle durant une mission ? Que vivrait Heero ? ! YAOI SLASH !


Auteur : Camille

Titre : Les anges se déchaînent

Base : GW

Genre : death-fic, yaoi, shonen-Aï, hétéro, Ange, Prise de tête, sarcasme de Réléna

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi --… Par contre l'histoire, si

Dédicace : A un ami, qui dans une vie, était mort par amour…

Les anges se déchaînent

- Chef ! Y'a un problème ! On a deux âmes sœurs pour la même personne !

-Montrez-moi ça… Réléna PeaceCraft, Princesse de Sank… Et… Duo Maxwell… Laquelle des deux filles donnent le plus de conjonctures ?

-Heu… c'est un garçon le second, chef !

- Quoi !

-Activez-moi la fille !

-De toute façon… Comment un mendiant de L2 rencontrerai, sans notre aide, un Prince terrestre ?

-Aucune idée, chef !

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

-Je suis tout de même le roi des Enfers !

Alors que le blond se démenait comme il pouvait, deux êtres l'observaient du fond de la pièce…

- Bélial… Satan est vraiment plus nerveux depuis que Dieu lui a refilé la machine à âmes sœurs…

-Je sais… Je sais… A mon avis, découvrir que son fils avait le mien pour âme sœur a dû le retourner un peu…

-Pourtant…

-Je sais aussi… Nous sommes amants depuis des siècles et il n'accepte toujours pas ce genre de couples… Il est borné par moment…

* * *

- ! TU M'AS TELLEEEEMENT MANQUEE ! JE T'AIME TELLEEEEMENT ! TU ES TELLEEEEMENT BEAU ! TU AS TELLEEEEMENT…

-Omae o korosu…

Sur ces doux mots, le Japonais s'éloigna, laissant Réléna rouge devant tant d'attention… Le jeune homme lui disait toujours ça… A croire que c'était des mots d'amours…

- Quatre, dis… Les encombrants ne sont pas encore passés ?

-Si, pourquoi Duo ?

-Y'a encore Réléna…

Et le petit natté stupide qui ne cessait de se moquer d'elle… Grrr…

* * *

Heero… Il commençait à avoir en horreur ce nom… Pourquoi ? D'abord parce que ce n'était qu'un nom de guerre… Ensuite, quand on entend son nom crié, à longueur de journée, par une personne atteinte de rosite aigu… Ca devient encore plus lassant…

Bon côté, Réléna était très belle… Mais elle avait bien des défauts… A commencer par sa voix –criarde- et sa couleur fétiche –horrible… Sinon…Elle avait du courage de prendre part à cette guerre. S'il avait eut le choix, il ne l'aurait pas faite, lui…

* * *

- Heero… 

Voix douce. Légèrement grave. Mains sur ses hanches… Duo Maxwell. Son coéquipier. Ne vous fiez pas à cette position… Ils ne sont pas si intime.

- Mmm ? Elle est encore venue ? 

Il hoche la tête, avant de se laisser aller contre son torse. Il est, bizarrement, le seul avec qui il arrive à se laisser aller.

Ses mains lui massent légèrement les épaules.

- T'es tout tendu… Tu devrais prendre un bain… Tu veux quoi comme mousse ? J'ai remis la main sur la mangue…

- Plutôt menthe verte, si tu trouves…

Il est déjà parti… Bon… Le temps d'éteindre le laptop et on suit Duo…

* * *

Il est chargé de la protection de la Princesse de Sank… Pas que ça l'enchante ou que ça le gène… Il est un soldat après tout... Et puis, il n'est pas seul. Il est avec Duo.

Ca n'a pas eut l'air d'enchanter Réléna quand elle l'a su. Et puis, il a compris pourquoi… Avec Duo, ils ne cessent de s'embêter mutuellement. Dire que la cohabitation va durer plusieurs mois…

Jusqu'à la conférence de la Terre et des Colonies… Sauvez-moi !

* * *

Dire que tout avait si bien commencé… Réléna avait fait un discours brillant, qui avait eut l'approbation de tous… Seulement….

Seulement, ils n'avaient pas imaginé que des terroristes arriveraient et les emmèneraient tous trois, ailleurs.

Ils étaient une petite dizaine. Rien de bien grave s'ils avaient eut leurs armes et si Réléna n'était pas menacée…

Nous ne voulons pas grand chose, avait affirmé leur chef, juste la Princesse et son accord signé… 

Ils souhaitaient qu'elle rédige une prise de position contre les Colonies… ou sa mort… Elle serait exécutée à dix.

-Un… Deux… Trois… Quatre… Cinq… Vous êtes arrivée à la moitié de votre temps Princesse… 

Elle allait se laisser tuer, cette folle… Olàlà… Ca allait ruer dans les brancards…

-Six… Sept… Huit… Neuf…

-Attendez ! Cria d'un coup Duo. Je suis la Princesse de Sank. Ne le tuez pas. Nous avons échangé nos identités pour ma sécurité. Mais, je ne souffrirais pas qu'il meurt à cause de moi…

La tirade avait étonné Heero. Le pilote 02 se sacrifiait pour celle qu'il détestait.

-Laissez moi dire adieu à mon compagnon, murmura le natté en désignant 01. 

Les hommes avaient accepté et ils s'étaient isolés des autres… L'Américain s'était lové au creux des bras du Japonais, la tête dans son cou.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça, Duo ? Avait-il demandé après un long silence. Parce que c'est elle que tu aimes vraiment. 

Et sur ces mots, il avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'être aux yeux cobalts lui avait donné tous les droits sur ce baiser, immédiatement. Puis, les mains sur ses hanches disparurent.

- Vous pouvez me tuer. Hey, Hee-chan, avait fait le natté en se retournant, dit aux autres que je les aime et ne gâche plus ta chance… 

La balle partit, faisant naître une fleur rouge sur la poitrine de l'éternel joker.

* * *

Quatre avait tant pleuré en apprenant la mort du natté que tous avaient craint pour sa santé. Trowa semblait choqué par la nouvelle, alors que Wufei était comme anéanti… Heero n'avait pas cillé en leur apprenant et était monté dans leur chambre, non… Sa chambre. Duo était mort… Il s'était écroulé, en pleurs, sur le lit de son ami, étreignant une chemise à celui-ci.

Trowa était venu plus tard, lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Oui, il savait que les autres souffraient Mais c'était comme si on lui avait arraché le cœur.

Ils avaient fini la guerre sans lui. Heero s'était marié avec Réléna. Pour honorer le sacrifice de Duo. Oh, oui, il aimait la Princesse. Mais après ça… Il aurait souhaité disparaître.

Quatre et Trowa s'étaient rapprochés… Peut-être… Un jour…

Lui, il venait toujours sur cette tombe ? Avec l'épitaphe qu'il lui avait faite…

A Duo Maxwell

Tu es mort par amour

Surmontant ta haine

Pour un meilleur avenir

Où tu n'es point, unlucky

Ai shiteru, tenshi

****

Fin…

08/08/03


End file.
